


Old Friends Make the Best Lovers

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Gibbs have their own Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends Make the Best Lovers

Mac checked in at reception and then walked out of the main building and across its grounds to one of the many self-contained cabins scattered through the rural setting. He always tried to get away at Christmas and one of the privileges of rank was that if he wanted the time off he could have it. He'd told his team he was meeting an old friend. It was true.

He'd known Leroy Jethro Gibbs since the barracks in Beirut had been bombed. That was the year they'd begun the tradition of spending Christmas together and they'd managed it almost every year since, sometimes with their wives – Shannon first and then later Claire. Never any of Gibbs' ex-wives though. It was as if he'd known those marriages weren't worth sharing with Mac. The only time he'd ever met the ex-wives was at their respective weddings.

Marine corps duties had interfered occasionally – Gibbs had spent one Christmas in Kuwait and another on board a ship somewhere – and one memorable year there had been a triple murder with five different people confessing. For obvious reasons, Mac hadn't even made it out of the building that year, let alone the city. This year Gibbs had been in charge of the arrangements and so they'd ended up with a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. Mac thought Gibbs was inordinately fond of wood but at least they weren't going to be here long enough for him to start building another boat.

Gibbs opened the door and smiled at Mac. "You're late. I had further to come than you, but you're late. I thought you were going to call and say you were working."

Mac rolled his eyes. "I can't hitch a ride on a navy plane like you do. I had to fly commercial, with the rest of the rabble." He pulled Gibbs into a hug - a very masculine, totally non-sexual hug, complete with back pounding in case anyone was watching. Then he pushed Gibbs into the cabin, tossing his bag on the floor, and slid his hand down to squeeze Gibbs' ass as he kicked the door shut.

Taking a couple of steps backwards, Gibbs leant against the wall and pulled Mac even closer, rubbing up against him and pushing his hand into the waistband of the other man's trousers. With his other hand he quickly unfastened the belt and tugged the zip down. Sliding his hands slowly down Mac's body, he pushed his trousers and underwear down until they could slide down his legs on their own.

Mac chuckled and stepped back. "Are we going to make it out of the hallway this year?"

"Only if you can run faster than I can," Gibbs said with a smirk, pulling a small tube from his shirt pocket. "Turn around and face the wall."

Mac shook his head in amusement, but did as he was told anyway. "One of these days we're going to have to make it to a bed in time for round one."

"Getting too old to do it up against a wall?" Gibbs teased. He popped the cap off the lube and pushed a finger into Mac's body, drawing a long groan from the other man.

"Maybe," Mac admitted, pushing back eagerly despite his words. The last year hadn't been the best as far as his love life was concerned and it had been a long time since he last got laid. He wiggled his ass, grinning to himself at the soft curse from behind him.

Gibbs smacked Mac lightly. "Has anybody ever told you you're a fucking tease sometimes, Mac Taylor?" He pushed a second finger into Mac's body, dragging them roughly across his prostate before pulling them out again and hurriedly slicking his cock. Bracing one hand on the wall next to Mac's head he used the other to line himself up and then pushed steadily into Mac's body, not stopping until his balls were resting against the other man's ass.

Groaning, Mac squeezed around him. "God, that feels good. Fuck me, because when you're done I'm going to drag you into the bedroom and do the same to you."

"Now who's impatient?" Gibbs asked hoarsely. He started moving, slowly at first, letting Mac get used to the feeling. While he had no idea when, where, or even whether Mac had had sex since their last get together, Gibbs knew he wouldn't have been with another man. There had been plenty of girlfriends for both of them since they'd first fallen into bed together; a marriage, for Mac; several for him, but no other men. Partly it was because they were both in professions that would make it difficult to openly date men and partly it was one of their unwritten rules, of which there were many. Unwritten and undiscussed, but mutually understood nonetheless.

Mac spread his legs further and pushed back as Gibbs thrust forwards, making them both groan. "I appreciate how careful you always are, Jethro, but if you don't fuck me properly, I'm going to shoot you and then get myself off," he growled.

Gibbs laughed. "Slut," he said fondly, starting to move faster. He rested his forehead on Mac's back and wrapped one arm around his waist, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Don't or I won't be able to fuck you."

"We have all week." Gibbs kept stroking him, knowing he was going to pay for this later when it was his turn, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel Mac fall apart around him. He didn't mind waiting for the other man to recover before he returned the favour.

Mac groaned and squeezed around him. "Harder. I'm not one of your redheads and I won't break," he gasped.

Gibbs' hand tightened on his cock and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again, making Mac cry out. "Is this what you wanted?" He thrust into him as hard as he could, running the procedure for breaking down and cleaning his service gun through his head, to try and hold back for as long as possible.

Spreading his legs a little wider, Mac braced himself against the wall and pushed back against every thrust. He shoved his hard cock forwards into Gibbs' hand and then pushed himself back onto his lover's cock. Twisting his hips desperately, he strained towards his own orgasm, while squeezing his ass muscles hard, trying to make Gibbs lose control.

Gibbs cried out inarticulately and bit Mac's shoulder through his shirt as he came. Roughly stroking Mac's cock, he grinned triumphantly when he felt him convulse around him as he came as well. He rested against Mac's strong body for a moment, before pulling back and slipping regretfully from his lover's body. Grabbing a handful of tissues from the same pocket as the lube he cleaned them both up and then moved back across the hallway to lean shakily against the wall, narrowly avoiding tripping over Mac's abandoned bag.

"Not bad for two old guys," he teased.

Mac turned around and chuckled. "You speak for yourself. I'm not old." He shook his head. I can't believe you're still mostly dressed and we only managed to get about six feet inside the door.

Gibbs grinned. "I'm irresistible."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "You're irresistible? Exactly who grabbed who?" He bent down to pull up his trousers and underwear from the tangle around his ankles. Snagging his bag with one hand he stood up again. "Come on, let's try and make it as far as the bedroom this time."


End file.
